Bang!
by GiantMarshmallow
Summary: Gray wants almost nothing to do with Juvia, but she refuses to give up. Will a date and a party change Gray's reluctance? Parody of That 70's Show. T for language and some mature-ish themes.


**A/N: GRUVIA ONESHOT! I can't decided if I want to make another chapter or not... Let me know!**

 **Note: Some lines were blatantly stolen from That 70's Show. I don't own that or Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Juvia! I keep telling you that I'm not interested and you don't have a chance with me, but no matter how many times I say it, you only hear that I'm interested and you have a chance." Gray wanted almost nothing to do with Juvia. Sure, she was his guild mate, but that didn't constitute her stalking him, insisting that she loved him.

"So what Gray-sama is saying is that…" Juvia looked at the ground pondering what her precious Gray had just said. Gray thought she might burst into tears and finally get over him, but she looked back up at Gray with a smile brighter than the sun. "That Gray-sama is interested and that she has a chance!"

Gray groaned as Juvia jumped up and down, clapping her hands together happily. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, then scampered off, no doubt to tell Lucy what just transpired.

"Dude. You can't say things like that to Juvia, she'll totally misinterpret it." Gajeel clapped Gray on the back and gave him a look of pity. He jutted his thumb to Juvia who was talking excitedly to Lucy. "Case and point."

Gray didn't say anything, just shrugged his shoulder away from Gajeel's hand and made his way over to the bar.

"Having love problems with Juvia, Gray?" Mira cheerfully asked as she placed his favorite drink on the counter.

"No. Not ' _love problems'_. It's not love, she just has a weird obsession with me." Gray mumbled and downed his drink. Mira giggled.

"Oh, I think you like having Juvia around. She makes your life interesting."

"My life was perfectly interesting before she came around."

Mira gave Gray a funny look, she cocked her eyebrow and her lips were turned up in a slight smirk. "You _like_ her."

"Mira. I do not _like_ her. She's like a cancerous tumor that just won't go away."

Mira just smiled and winked, then turned away with a sarcastic "Mmmhmm."

"Mira." Gray stressed. "If I like her, shoot me."

Mira turned to him with a shit-eating grin on her face, put her hands together to resemble the shape of a gun and shouted; "Bang!"

* * *

Juvia was following him home again. Gray tried to ignore her, but she was just so _bad_ at sneaking around.

"Juvia, I know you're there. Please stop." Juvia came out from her crouched position behind a very tiny trashcan. She blushed, partly because Gray was addressing her to her face and partly because somewhere along his walk he had lost his shirt. She of course picked it up and gave it back when she walked up to him slowly.

"Is Gray-sama going to the party tomorrow?" She asked as she walked next to him. Gray was hoping she would keep her mouth shut, but of course that was impossible for Juvia.

"Yeah."

"Well, Juvia is too. Maybe…" She shuffled her feet. "If you're not going with anyone else…"

"No, Juvia. I'm just going to go by myself." He interrupted her. Juvia huffed, growing red.

"You didn't even let Juvia finish!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry." Gray wasn't sorry. "I don't want to go with you." Juvia looked at her feet as she continued to walk.

"Meanie…" Juvia muttered. She was ignored.

"Ok, well this is me. Bye Juvia." Gray didn't even turn to her as he walked into his house. Juvia didn't say anything, just watched his back disappear behind the door, a growing sadness overtaking her feelings.

No, no, she wouldn't let her precious Gray bring her down, she'd show him…

A brilliant plan was forming in her mind, and she smirked to herself as she walked home to set her plan into motion.

* * *

Gray was dreading this party, mostly because he wasn't a huge fan of them. They always ended up in a fight, and him losing most of his clothes. Well, the last one was a daily occurrence, but it still annoyed him.

However, it was an opportunity to drink his heart out. So he definitely decided to go.

He was actually having an okay time, then Juvia showed up.

She actually looked… Nice. Well, she always looked _nice,_ but today, she looked… _good._ She was wearing a yellow sundress that was longer in the back, down to mid-calf, and shorter in the front, about to her knees.

Gray blushed he realized he was staring. She was just pretty. That was the extent of his liking for her. She was just aesthetically pleasing.

He stopped staring at her and started staring at the arm hers seemed to be attached to. The arm led to a broad shoulder and a thick neck, ending with the slim face of… some guy.

"Oh, Gray!" Juvia caught his eye and started making her way toward him, dragging the man with purple hair with her. Gray tried to ignore the fact that she dropped the -sama from his name. His stomach dropped when he saw the guys face leering at Juvia's back.

"Hello Gray! This is Bora, my date!"  
The guy, Bora apparently, smiled charmingly. Gray was almost convinced that he was a nice guy, if he would stop staring at Juvia's backside.

"I'll get you something to drink." Bora winked at Juvia, and when he spoke it was like a snail was sliding it's way down Gray's back.

"So you're with this Bora guy now?" Gray asked.

Juvia smiled. "Yup. Why? Do you care?" She looked at him with her big blue eyes. They sparkled with mischief.

"Nah. I mean, if you want to date this guy then that's… cool." Gray nudged her elbow with his when he said 'cool'. Juvia laughed at the pun.

"Juvia! Come here for a second!" Lucy called over to Juvia and she excused herself from Gray's side.

"So you and Juvia huh?" Gray asked when Bora came back with a beer in hand.

"Yeah. Isn't she something?"

Gray paused for a moment. "Sure…" He responded tentatively.

"I mean, I sometimes hate when she talks." Gray chuckled at that. Everyone did, she just never stopped. "And she's always talking."

"I hear ya." Gray rolled his eyes as he answered.

"But," Bora sighed. "I figure it's worth it if I can nail her."

…

Wait… What did he just say?

"Huh…" Gray looked at the bastard with narrowed eyes. "Maybe you want to think about that man. I mean, Juvia's pretty young, and she's only had, like, one boyfriend…"

Bora looked at him like he was insane, then smiled that sickeningly charming smile. "Well, that's not really a surprise. She's a bitch."

Gray froze as he stared at the asshole in front of him. Did he just… No way… There's no way he…

"Shit…" Gray looked at the sky and cursed his life, then pulled back his fist and sent Bora flying. In two seconds, Bora was on the ground, and Gray was standing with his arm limp and looking around like he didn't know what just happened.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia dashed over to him. "What happened?" She demanded. Bora was out cold, and even Gray was a little delirious.

"He, ass, bitch, and-" Gray stuttered. Juvia gasped.

"He called me a bitch and you hit him! And that's what happened!" Juvia gushed. "Oh, Gray-sama! You do care!"

Gray just screamed, frustrated. He turned around and stomped to the bar. Mira greeted him there.

"Mira-" She interrupted him with the motion she performed earlier.

"Bang!"

Gray swiveled around and marched back over to Juvia. "Juvia." She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Get your stuff, we're going on a freakin' date."

* * *

 **A/N: Continue with date?**

 **~Marshy**


End file.
